


Post Girl who knew too much (ficlet)

by MishaAteMyBlog



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:39:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishaAteMyBlog/pseuds/MishaAteMyBlog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles goes to Derek after arriving at the hospital with his dad. I did not recap the episode, so if you didn't watch, you might be confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post Girl who knew too much (ficlet)

**Author's Note:**

> New to writing fan fiction. I am not sure if I should keep it going or leave it be. Please leave feedback and let me know

Stiles road to the hospital in the ambulance with his dad. After the take Papa Stilinski to surgery, Stiles knows that he has to talk to Derek. It is better that Stiles be the one to break the news about what Jennifer Blake has done and who she is. When he finds Cora’s room, she is sleeping and Derek is trying not to let grief and worry take hold. “Derek, we need to talk." “Not now, Stiles. I can’t leave Cora again." Stiles walks behind the tired alpha and places his hand on his shoulder. “You know i would not ask if it weren’t important and I will try not too ramble too much." Derek leans into the teens hand and then got up to follow the teen.  
Luckily, they find an empty conference room. Stiles does not waste any time. " I will try to NOT ramble, but just let me get it all out and then, I will answer any questions you have or do whatever you need okay?" “You are starting to worry me Stiles." “I know Der and I am sorry. First, we found out who Darach is." With that, Derek’s eyebrows go up, and his mouth opens. “I promise to tell you who it is, just let me get there." Stiles pulled a chair up so that he is facing Derek and places his hand on his friend’s knee. ‘Were they friends?’ Stiles shook off that question, no time for that now and slowly described what conspired in the classroom that night. Derek’s voice startles the teen “at least your dad knows now and I am sure he will be fine. Are you ever going to tell me who Darach is?" Stiles wiped tears from his cheeks, lowered his head, and whispered “Jennifer Blake." Sheepishly, he looks up to see the confused look on Derek’s face.  
The alpha put his face in his hands and stood up closing the space between the two. Stiles instinctively knows what is needed and he pulls his friend into a tight hug. Derek wraps his arms around the teen’s waist and they both give in. They spend the next twenty minutes crying together. It is then and there when they both realize they are more than friends, they are pack.


End file.
